최고의 생일 선물 :: The Best Birthday Gift
by Cho HyunNa'JOYERS
Summary: Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik seumur hudupku - Cho Kyuhyun. SPECIAL KYUHYUN B'Day...


wnloTitle : 최고의 생일 선물 :: The Best Birthday Gift

Summary : Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik seumur hudupku – Cho Kyuhyun

Language : Indonesian

Rating : T

Genres 1 : **Romance** , Humor , Drama , Poetry , Adventure , Mystery , Horror , Parody , Angst , Supernatural , Suspense , Sci – Fi , Fantasy , Spiritual , Tragedy , Western , Crime , Family , Hurt / Comfort , Friendship

Genres 2 : Romance , Humor , Drama , Poetry , Adventure , Mystery , Horror , Parody , Angst , Supernatural , Suspense , Sci – Fi , Fantasy , Spiritual , Tragedy , Western , Crime , **Family** , Hurt / Comfort , Friendship

Category : Plays/Musicals » Screenplays

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.**최고의 생일 선물 **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Seorang namja berperawakan gagah , duduk merenung di tepi ranjangnya , menatap ke luar pintu kamarnya , menatap anak-anak yang berlari kesana-kemari , tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka milikya...

Grep

Lengan kecil memeluknya, badanya bergetar seperti orang sedang menangis , namja tampan itu memutar badannya

" hey... ada apa hyungie? Mengapa menagis eum? " Namja tampan itu mengahapus air mata _Anae_nya  
" maafkan aku _hiks_ aku belum bisa mem- " Perkataan namja cantik itu terpotong  
" tidak tidak , aku tak apa-apa , aku hanya gemas melihat lelapak kaki kecil itu menyentuh lantai dorm kita " Kata namja tampan itu sambil tersenyum manis ke arah _Anae_nya  
" kyuhyun-ah aku tau kau menginginkanya , tapi aku... aku tak bisa memberimu apa-apa " Air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi merah muda namja cantik itu  
" aku memang menginginkannya , tapi tak apa kita masih bisa berdua selamanya,jadi jangan terlalu di pikirkan minnie-a " Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah namja cantik yang berada di depannya

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

Seorang anak perempuan sekitar berumur 2 tahum berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin...

" unty... unty... " Anak kecil yang berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa boneka beruang di tangannya  
" RyeoMi kemari " Sungmin menggendong Ryeomi  
" kyu sebaiknya kita keluar , membantu hyungdeul menjaga anaknya " Sungmin berkata lembut

Ini yang selama ini aku permasalahkan , ah tidak sebenarnya tidak pernah aku permasalahkan hanya saja aku inginkan , semua member Super Junior sudah memiliki buah hatinya sendiri , sedang kan aku dan sungmin hyung hanya berdua saja , terkadang memang terasa kurang lengkap jika hanya aku dan sungmin hyung , aku ingin mendengar jeritan bayi di tengah malam , tawa bayi yang terkikik , menyentuh pipi lembutnya , namun itu semua hanya angan-angan karena sepertinya sungmin hyung namja biasa yang tidak bisa mengandung anakku , jadi lupakan... sungmin hyung bahagia bersamaku saja itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.**최고의 생일 선물 **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

" ajeochi " Key memeluk kakiku dengan lollipop yang masih ada di genggamannya  
" ne ada apa? " aku berjongkok bertujuan menyamakan tinggiku dengan anak lucu ini  
" mino telus mengejalku dia telus menjahiliku " Kyuhyun mendengar suara teriakan yang semkin dekat , saat di lihat itu minho yang sedang berlari mengdekati key , dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk Key  
" ajeochi aku mau bermain dengan key , tapi jika keynya di peluk begitu bagaimana aku bisa main? " kata minho kepada Kyuhyun  
" kata key kau bermain nakal " Kyuhyun masih memeluk Key , sedangkan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun Key memeletkan lidahnya pada minho  
" aku? Bukannya dia yang bermain curang padaku? Ah tidak seru bermain denganmu key lebih baik aku bermain dengan donghyuk hyung saja " Minho berjalan menjauhi key dan tidak lupa dengan boneka keroro yang berada di pelukannya  
" key kau berbohong ya? " Kata kyuhyun membalikan key menjadi menghadapnya  
" ani " Key menggeleng polos  
" huft ya sudahlah kembali bermain " Kyuhyun menepuk butt Key

Kyuhyun berjalan ke ruang tengah , duduk di fofa besar berwarna sapphire blue , di depanya beberapa anak kecil yang imut sedang bermain...  
MinHo yang bermain bersama DongHyuk , Key yang bermain bersama RyeoMi , dan ZhouRen yang berada di gendongan sang eomma – Henry –

Grep

Sungmin memeluku dari samping  
" mereka lucu ya " Sungmin hyung memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama  
" hmm " aku mengangguk sambil mengelus rambut sungmin hyung yang berwarna pucat pirang  
" aku ingin kau bahagia , tapi malah aku yang tak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan " Sungmin hyung tersenyum miris  
" aku bahagia jika kau bahagia minnie , aku sedih jika kau sedih seperti ini " Kataku sambil membetukan posisi duduk sungmin hyung  
" ne aku berjanji aku tak akan bersedih lagi " Sungmin hyung tersenyum manis  
" kyuhyun-ah bisakah kau membantuku membelikan susu untuk reong? Persediaannya habis " Kepala Yesung hyung yang besar menyembul dari balik tembok dapur  
" ne akan aku belikan , minnie hyung aku keluar dulu ne " Kataku sambil membantunya duduk  
" aku ikut kyu " Sungmin hyung menahan tanganku saat aku akan berdiri  
" tidak hyung ,ini sudah malam di luar dingin nanti kau sakit " Kataku membujuk  
" baiklah , jika kau yang melarangku aku menurut " Sungmin hyung tersenyum padaku

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.**최고의 생일 선물 **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Blam~

Aku masih duduk di tempat semula , melihat anak-anak lucu yang sedang bermain , terkadang aku iri saat Super Junior sedang Show hyungdeul membawa buah hati masing-masing ke atas panggung , Kim Jinki yang berdiri di antara Leeteuk dan kangin hyung , Tan Kibum atau Key yang berada di gendongan sanga appa – Hankyung – , Lee DongHyuk yang berdiri di antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk , Begitu pula dengan Choi Minho yang berdiri di santara Siwon dan Kibum , Kim RyeoMi yang berada di gendongan sang eomma – Ryeowook – dan yang terakhir ZhouRen yang berada di gendongan Henry , sedangkan aku dan Kyuhyun? kita sibuk memperhatikan keponakan-keponakan yang lucu itu , terkadang aku bisa merasakan kesedihan yang kyuhyun pancarkan , aku juga merasakan hal yang sama , aku merasa seperti orang yang tidak berguna...

Saat aku sedang sibuk melamun , aku merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar dari perutku , agar tak keluar di tempat ini juga aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku , saat itu juga aku langsung berlari ke kamar madi

" hoek uhuk uhuk hoek " Tak ada apapun yang keluar , hanya cairan bening yang keluar karena memang akhir-akhir ini nafsu makanku hilang begitu saja  
" gege gwaenchana? " Henry mengetuk pintu  
" na- hoek " belum sempatku jawab pertanyaannya perutku mual lagi  
" sungmin-ah gwaenchana? " Kali ini Leeteuk hyng yang menanyakan keadaanku

Clek

" hyung gwaenchna? " pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan masuk lah tiga uke yang sekarang mengelus tengkukku  
" kau mungkin masuk angin karena tiga hari terakhir kau tidak makan sama sekali " Leeteuk hyung menasehatiku  
" entahlah aku merasa mual dan pusing " aku tersadar anak-anak memperkatikanku dari luar  
" ada apa ini? Sungmin hyung kenapa? " kata eunhyuk yang baru saja datang dan Zhouren yang berada di gendongannya  
" aku tidak apa-apa , hyukie bisakah kau alihkan perhatan anak-anak? " kataku dengan nada lesu  
" hmm, anak-anak ayo ikut aunty kita bermain bersama zhouren " Kata Eunhyuk  
" yeay! " Sorak anak-anak gembira  
" eum aku panggilkan dokter ya hyung " kata Ryeowook , sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk

" bagaimana keadaan dongsaengku dok? " tanya leeteuk  
" seharusnya ini menjadi kabar gembira, sungmin... "

" aku akan menjadi seorang eomma?! " Kata sungmin sedikit terkejut  
" hmm " sedangkan Leeteuk , Ryeowook , Eunhyuk dan Henry mengangguk  
" hiks hiks hiks " sungmin terisak , dan isakannya sekakin kenang  
" ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit? " tanya leeteuk sedangkan sungmin hanya menggeleng  
" lalu apa? " Leeteuk terlihat panik  
" aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya kyuhyun bahwa aku mengandung anaknya " isakan masih terdengar di sela kalimatnya  
" ah itu , selamat akhirnya kami mempunyai keponakan yang super imut karena eommanya saja sudah imut seperti bayi apa lagi aegyanya? Wah lucunya " Kata leeteuk samibil berangan-angan  
" gege , jadi aku tidak imut " kalian pasti tau siapa yang perotes itu  
" ah buka begitu henry " Leeteuk mencoba mengatakan yang sebanarnya  
" jadi aku juga tidak imut? " kali ini sang koki yang angakat bicara  
" aku juga tidak bermaksud besitu ryeong-ah " Leeteuk hyung terlihat panik  
" jadi donghyuk tidak super imut seperti bainya sungmin hyung? Hiks " Eunhyuk sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca  
" hua... kanginie... aku salah bicara... " dan yang terakhir tangisan leetuk hyung terdengar di seluruh dorm

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.**최고의 생일 선물 **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

Clek

" aku pulang... eh? Hyungdeul? " Kyuhyun terlihat bingung kemana perginya hyungdeul  
" ajeochi " Kepala kecil menyembul dari kamar anak  
" kau belum tidur? " tanya Kyuhyun  
" aku tidak bisa tidur " kata Ryeomi  
" biar aku menggendongmu kembali ke kamarmu ya " tawar Kyuhyun  
" ani , aku ingin dinyanyikan sebuah lagu oleh kyu aheochi , aku suka suara kyu ajeochi, nyanyikan aku puff the magic dragon " pinta Ryeomi  
" baiklah " kata kyuhyun

Saat di tengah nyanyiannya Ryeomi berbicara  
" ajeochi " sahut Ryeomi  
" hmm? " Kyuhyun menatap Ryeomi yang berada di pangkuannya  
" tadi aku melihat minnie eomma terlihat sakit " Ryeomi berkata sambil memeluk boneka foxnya  
" jinjja? Lalu minnie eomma sakit apa? " Kata kyuhyun penasaran  
" aku tidak tau , saat itu aku langsung di suruh eomma hyukie untuk bermain bersama Zhouren " Ryeomi berkata yang sebenarnya  
" jika bigitu aku akan menemani , sungmin umma , sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu " Titah Kyuhyun  
" hmm " ryeomi mengangguk lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya

Clek

" hyungie? " Kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari balik pintu  
" ne? Aku di sini " Sungmin melambaikan tangannya , karena lampu kamar yang sudah di matikan  
" mianhae aku baru pulang " Kyuhyun mengatakan penyesalannya  
" gwaenchana, sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa kau pulang larut karena tak bisa bersama denganmu di hari hanya bersejarah ini " Kata  
" memang ada apa dengan- ah! Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunku! " Kata Kyuhyun gembira  
" sebenarnya ada yang lebih dari itu " Kata Sungmin  
" apa itu? " Kyuhyun terlihat penasaran  
" aku akan kau akan tau saat kau mendapatkan hadiahmu " Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum  
" baiklah aku bersabar " Kata Kyuhyun pasrah

60 Minute  
30 Minute  
15 Minute  
5 Minute  
4 Minute  
3 Minute  
2 Minute  
1 Minute

3 Second  
2 Second  
1 Second

" Happy BirthDay Cho Kyuhyun! " Sungmin mengeluarkan Kue Tart Berukuran sedang  
" gomawo chagia " Kyuhyun mengambil alih Kue tart yang di pegang Sungmin  
" make a wish chagia " Titah Sungmin sedangkan

' _Aku harap aku bisa memiliki anak dari Sungmin hyung '_

" sudah! Sekarang berikan hadiahku! " Kata Kyuyun kekanak-kanakkan  
" sebenarnya aku tidak mempersiapkan hadiah, tapi aku punya sesuatu untukmu " Sungmin Membari sebuah amplop yang sepertinya berisi surat  
" hyung kau tidak membuat puisi lagikan seperti yang waktu itu? Sampai membuat seisi dorm tertawa " Kyuhyun membuka amplop itu dengan sedikit ragu  
" jangan ingat-ingat kejadian itu lagi kyu " Kata Sungmin dengan nada dingin

_**Cho Sungmin Positive Hamil 3 Minggu**_

Saat Kyuhyun membaca surat yang di berikan Sungmin hanya kata itu yang jelas di pandangan Kyuhyun , baru saja sepuluh menit yang lalu dia mengatakan make a wishnya dan sepuluh menit kemudian wish itu terkabul , Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin , sedangkan yang di tatap hanya mengangguk ,saat itu juga Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat tapi hati-hati dan berbisik

" gomawo sungmin hyung , gomawo atas segalanya "

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.**최고의 생일 선물 **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

9 Months Later...

Seorang namja tampan sedang duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tunggu , menunggu malaikat kecilnya lahir ke dunia ini , tak lama kemudian jerit tangis terdengar mengelegar dari ruang yang berada di depannya

" eoek.. hiks hiks eoek "

Tes  
Tes  
Tes

Air mata turun dari mata Kyuhyun , tak di sangka akhirnya dia bisa menjadi seorang appa , bisa sama seperti hyung-hyung semenya , akhirnya kebahagiaan dan kerepotan memiliki aegya akan bisa ia rasakan , namun ia akan berjanji akan mencintai anaknya segenap hatinya

Clek*

Sebuah pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang namja lemah yang sedang berbaring bersama aegyanya yang cantik , Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan mengecup pipinya sekilas lalu tersenyum saat melihat bayi cantik yang sedang menggeliat di dekapan sang eomma

" cantik sepertmu ming " Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang buah hatinya  
" hmm , matanya mirp denganmu kyu " Sungmin mengecup kedua mata sang bayi  
" bibirnya seperti... bibirnya sangat mirip dengan biirmu dan bibirku " Sedangkan sungmin hanya mengangguk melihat mahluk sempurna yang berada di hadapannya  
" bibirnya sexy " Kyuhyun membungkukan badanya agar bisa melihat anaknya lebih jelas  
" sedari tadi kenapa hanya di pandangi, tidak ingin menyentuh atau menggendongnya? " Tanya Sungmin  
" ah ani ani , aku takut menyakitinya " Kaya Kyuhyun sambir berjalan mundur 3 langkah  
" kau tidak akan menyakitinya kyu jika kau memang sayang padanya " kata sungmin sambil menggendong anaknya  
" baiklah akan ku coba " Akhirnya kyuhyun mengambil alih gendongan  
" kita beri nama siapa kyu? " Sungmin mengelus kepala sang bayi yang berada di gendongan sang appa  
" aku ingin dia mempunyai sedikit nama yang mirip dengan namamu , seperti minhyun? " Kata Kyuhyun asal  
" anio! Ini nama anak laki-laki , dia ini perempuan kyu " Protes Sungmin  
" bagaimana dengan minhwa? " Pikir kyuhyun  
" itu tidak cocok , bagaimana dengan taemin? Nama itu sangat manis " Kata sungmin  
" ne , nama itu sangat cantik , jadi nama bayi ini cho taemin bagaimana? " Kata Kyuhyun  
" ne , aku setuju " Kata sungmin riang

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.**최고의 생일 선물 **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

1 Month Later...

" say aahhh... " Kata sungmin sambil menyuapi Taemin  
" ming~ " Panggil Kyuhyun  
" ne kyunie~? " Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun  
" sekarang kau lebih tidak memperhatikanku " Kata Kyuhyun lucu sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya  
" ya ampun kyunie~ kau ini sudah besar dan sedangkan sekarang ada taemin , jika bukan aku yang memperhatikan dan menjagganya siapa lagi eum? " Sungmin memberi tau Kyuhyun dengan lembut  
" tapi aku cemburu dengan taemin " Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada di buat sebal  
" ya ampun kyu , ini anakmu " Kata Sungmin sambil memindahkan Taemin dari pangkuannya ke pangkuan Kyuhyun  
" arraseo... " Akhirnya kyuhyun pasrah , sambil memeluk Temin hangat  
" sabar kyu semua istri memang begitu " Celetuk Zhoumin dari ruang TV  
" ne... eeteuk hyung pun begitu sejak ada onew " Kata Kangin sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamar  
" wookie juga begitu sejak ada ryeomi , serasa di selingkuhi " Kata yesung Dari ruang TV sedang tiduran di sofa dengan keadaan kepala di bawah  
" yak! Hyung ini juga kan anakmu! " Teriak Ryeowook dari dapur  
" gege ini kan kau yang maksa , bahkan kita marriage by accident " Kata Henry sambil menggendong Zhouren  
" ada onew juga ini hadiah darimu tau! " Kata Leeteuk dari balkon dorm  
" sekarang heechul juga lebih cuek padaku dan lebih baik bergosip bersama key " Kata hankyung yang baru pulang  
" ini juga karena perbuatanmu pabo! " Kepala heechul menyembul dari ruang bermain anak  
" kalian! Tidur di luar! " Kata Leeteuk , Heechul , Ryeowook , dan Henry pada semenya  
" tapi- " Belum selesai berbicarapun perkataan kangin sudah di potong  
" tidak ada tapi! " Kata sang leader  
" kyu malam ini pasti akan sangat dingin , kita memakai selimut baru yang baru kita beli ya kyu , kita hangatkan taemin " Kata sungmin , sedangkan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum karena beruntung tidak di usir dari kamar seperti hyung-hyungnya

Sedangkan ke empat seme yang bernasib malang tidur di sofa tanpa selimut , yang tadinya berniat menghibur kyuhun sekarang malah mereka yang butuh hiburan...

Clek*

" aku pulang ki- " Belum sempat si Horse Man berbicara perkataanya sudah terpotong  
" kau pulang terlalu larut , tidur di luar! " Teriak Kibum dari dalam kamar  
" eomma jangan teriak-teriak " Terdengar bisikan minho dari kamar sibum

Dan akhirnya satu korban terakhir jatuh...

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.**최고의 생일 선물 **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.  
END**

•**.¸¸.•´¯`•.****Happy BirthDay Cho Kyuhyun!** **.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.**

**Semoga panjang umur , Sehat selalu , Semakin sukses , dan Semakin Evil (?)...  
Sebenernya sedih banget Cuma bisa buat ini untuk ultah Kyuhyun oppa , tapi apa yang bisa aku lakan hanya ini yang busa aku persembahkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun oppa...**

**Terima kasih untuk ****MinNy Ming**** yang selalu ngehibur aku , maaf kalo selama ini aku ngerepotin , pokonya berterima kasih bangetlah , dengan percakapan yang sedikit gila di FB bikin otak gak mumet buat bikin FF ini...  
**

**FF ini aku buat dalam beberapa hari...  
Semoga ada yang suka sama Ffnya dan aku lebih berharap lagi ada yang RnR ****ㅅ****_****ㅅ****  
**


End file.
